Family Away From Family (FAFF)
by cutekitty98
Summary: What if Lucy's parents where not really her parents they where just faking it?What if Lucy was raised by a dragon but when she was 6 her dragon got killed? What if Lucy joined the guild at age 8? Sorry summary sucks but R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_Flashback:_

_Normal pov~_

_There stands a little girl as she watched her mother get killed the villagers found out that her mother was a dragon and thought she was dangeruous._

_They killed her right in frount of her daughter it was so wrong of them to do that the little girl was only 6 years old as she watched with blood all over her,not her blood but her mothers._

_Some of the villagers had ran over to the girl thinking she was a dragon to but when they saw her they new she was just a dragon slayer with scales as blue as ice._

_One of them said "This has to be done this moster is not human it does not need to live it could have killed us all has she hurt you yet!?"_

_The little girl had began to cry because of what they where saying about there mother she did not believe it at all they did not know that this dragon was kind and caring so could lucy,the little girl blame them?_

_The next morning lucy had woken up in a very big room with larg pictures of her and 2 different people but when she thought about what had happened she began to cry and cry._

_"Miss,Lucy dear its okay your moth- Miss,layla would like to see you down stairs so please get dressed."_

_Lucys pov~_

_I did not want to see any one why would they kill my mommy she did not hurt them she would never hurt them like they did her but i was afraid they would hurt me too so i had gotten dressed and slowly made my way dow stairs when i heard someone yell._

_"She had been found with the dragon when we went to kill it and thought that it would be best to bring her hear and say that you,layla and judge where her parents and when she was little she was kidnapped so that she does not want revenge on us for killing her so called 'mother'."_

_I was mad and sacired but once the three of them saw me they shut there months and the girl screamed "Oh dear what is the matter are you cold,Call a doctor she is frezzing cold!"_

_I had nodded my head no because i really was not cold i just have to learn to control my powers but i could not tell them that so i decided to show them._

_I had taken the girl named laylas hand and made little ice cryistals to fall onto her hand she looked shocked and them smiled "So you are a dragon slayer at least that beast taught you something right im layla your real mother."_

_2 years later (still in flashback)_

_Lucys pov~_

_It had been to years since i lost her and because the daughter of the heartifillia family when i lived with my mother i had heard all about how rich they are and how they are such a loving family well they are not loving i mean layla is but not her husbend._

_He is very crul and hit her a lot i cant believe a husdend would do that but that is why i grew up with christal instead of my real family,my real family had left me behind well that is what my mother told me._

_Im 8 now and layla, my mother has gotten really sick and the doctors say they cant help she is going to pass away the maids are takeing me to see her today since it is my birthday and its the last time i get to._

_"Lucy dear are you ready," _

_"Yes im coming!"_

_There are a few thing i learned not to do while staying here that is never use my dragon slayer magic i can only use the magic layla had tought me they say it is so i stay pure and kind but i am not pure and kind well not any more._

_"Now Lucy when you go in there dont be loud you dont want to hurt your mothers head okay and she wants me to let you see her this time by your self so im going to wait out here for you now go on in."_

_This is the first time i had ever been aloud to go in alone my 'father' would be very mad if he found out._

_"Mother its me lucy today im 8!" I had to whisper or she would get a head ace and i did not want to hurt her so i always whispered._

_My mother looked at me with sad eyes and said "hurry come we dont have time i have to explain, I want you to know no matter what i loved you okay,now have you heard of the word Guild?"_

_"No..."_

_"I thought that," She looked sad yet why is she smiling im afraid again why do they do this to me i hate it *Whipers*_

_"A guild is a family away from family i have one would you like to hear about it?"_

_I was happy that she wanted to tell me about her family away from family it sounded fun and i wanted one so i whispered "I would love to!"_

_"Well in the town magnolia there is a very strong guild called Fairy Tail they are the strongest guild in Fiora and i loved being there but when i married your father i had to leave because he did not like me being in a guild,that is why i hate him i leant that no matter what i do i cant protect you when im gone so im going to give your these's."_

_She had handed my 3 golded key they where very pretty i could not believe how heave they where thow and they where smaller than i was "H-Heavy," (Lucy)_

_"Open the gates,Aquarius the water Queen!" (made some up cause i dont know what to say :/)_

_My mother shocked my by opening a gate i had leaned that it takes a lot of magic and energy to open a gate and my mother did not have a lot of energy so i was shocked._

_"Open the gate,Taurus the perveted bull!"_

_"M-mother what are you doing you could hurt your self please stop what are you doing?" (Lucy)_

_"Im giving you all my protection so please just wait." (layla)_

_"Open the gate,Cancer the crab!" (Layla)_

_I watched as the keys in my hand disapered and then came three people the girl was a mermaid!_

_While one kept trying to kiss my mom,EWWW, They last one was a crab and it made me very hungry "So is i starve i can eat crabe,and drink water from the mermaid, and a bull?" (Lucy)_

_My mother explained every thing to me later after they made a contract with me and left she told me when i get the option i should join Fairy Tail and that i sould look for more keys to get stronger and that once i leave this house i could use all my powers which was alot because my mom (The dragon) tought me a lot._

_*Nock,Nock* "Lucy i think it is time to go."_

_I did not want to leave because once i did i would never see her again and i would be left alown with my father i loved my mother very much but i hated my father he would hit her all the time and would yell at me for crying i learned not to cry in frount of him._

_"Coming,Good bye mother."_

_With that i walked out the doors knowing what i had to do next,I ran._

_Normal pov~_

_As the little girl ran the maids began to yell "Lucy wait! Where are you going!"_

_She ran as fast as she could and when she got the chance she would whisper "Ice-Make dragon:Ice Floor!"_

_And then the whole building they where in turned to ice and froze some of the maids but not all while she ran._

_It felt great from lucy to use her ice magic again but she new she could not use it a lot because her hair was already turning white with just once spell so the only thing she could do now was run._

Normal pov~ (End of flashback)

Lucy had ran all the way to the end of the forest but soon had to stop because she was tired.

"I-Im tired and hungry...NO! She told me that they where not food they where people..."

Lucy had sat down but when she touched the ground with her hands the grass under her froze and she was left sitting on ice not that is minded her but it did scare her.

"What is happening this never happened when i was at the house why now?"

Lucys pov~

I decided i had to start walking again or they would catch up with me so i got up and ran again and soon to my luck i made my way to a town it was huge well not as big as my house but it had a lot of people i wanted to talk to them all but i could not i had to get to magnolia before night since it was still morning.

I walked up to a lady and asked "Do you know where magnolia is and if she where is it?"

Once i asked that the lady laughted and said "My,My what a cutey little girl you are in magnloia, welcome to magnolia is there anything else i can do for you?"

I felt very stupied for asking that but had to get over it i needed to find Fairy Tail "Where is the guild Fairy Tail!"

I might have asked that a little to loud because other people looked at me and that is when the ground under me turned to Ice "Oh so your a mage how cute well would you like me to take you to the guild?"

"Yes please and sorry for yelling i got a little excited hehe!"

I followed the lady a long ways before we finally made it to a big building that was HUGE it looked really cool on the outside so i wanted to see the inside really bad.

"Well this is as far as i go I really dont wanna die today so good luck to you hope you make lots of friends bye,"

What does she mean she does not want to die today oh well im finally here it only taken me like 6 hours im so excited!

I sneaked into the guild and watched in horror as people beat each other up my mother said this place in like a family away from a family that was such a lie!

Its like a battlefield in here i dont know what to do all i heard was "Hey ice freak watch where your walking."

Then i heard "Well if your foot was not so big i would not have to!"

Then there was a fight it looked kinda cool because the one with pink hair used Fire magic and the one with black hair used ice like me!

When the pink one was about to hit the one with black hair i made the floor under him ice and then well he fell it was funny.

"Hey, You cheated!" (Natsu/AKA Pinky)

"That was not me i never used my ice-make did you see my month move huh Flame Brain!"

Opps...Someone had laughed and picked me up by my t-shirt and said "Well i think this one nose who did it,why hello little one what is your name?"(erza)

I did not want to get in trouble for anything so i said "Lucy...sorry for messing with them but pinky was going to beat icey..."(Lucy)

"Who are you calling pinky!?" (Natsu)  
"Who are your calling icey and i did not need your help i would have beat him fair and square!"

I got mad that he did not like that i helped him so i crossed my arms and said "I can do what i want my mom said i could come here if i wanted to so shut up!"

The girl holding me laughed and put me down and said "well if that is true prove your a mage and tell us who your mother is huh?" (Erza)

I really did not want to tell them who my mother was but i had to they thought it was a lie "My mother is Layla and...Ice-make dragon:Infenity!"

The ground under us had turned to ice as well as the walls and tables all the other people in the building began to shiver asked stuff like "Was that gray wow he sure has cold ice" or stuff like "Wow that girl is strong."

The kids in front of me where shocked the girl was the first to re-cover and said "Wait your mother is layla?" (erza)

I them remembered my real mother and said "No...she is the one that had taken me in once the villagers in my town killed my real mother."

She looked sad and i did not like it so i jumped up and said "So what now i wanna join your guild,hehe!"

Some of the members started cheering and screaming while others just laughed pretty soon this really short man walked up to me and asked "What is your power and where would you like your guild mark?"

I did not know what to say because i had a lot of powers so i got really nervous that is when i noticed that the ground that was once wood was now ice as i said "I have many power like,Celestial as you know I can use ice but yet im not like icey im a dragon slayer hehe oh and i can use water,demon and re-quipt (?)!"

The short dude just smirked and said "Well looks like we have another strong one on the good side and where would you like your guild mark and what color?"

I looked around and saw icey and said "I want mine like his!"

I had a big smile on my face as he looked at me and the poof i had the guild mark i was soooo happy i could die not really but still i was apart of a guild i have a new family.

"Fight me!" (Pinky)

Wait is he talking to me why would i want to fight him "W-wah me why?"

"Cause you seem strong and i wanna see who is stronger!" (Pinky)

I think this could be funny and he seems happy about it too "Okay yaya my first fight ever~ When do we sta-?"

"NOW,Fire dragon fist!" (Sorry dont know them .)

What BOOM...*Screams*...*Cried really loud* That h-hurt wahhhhh "Meany you cheated Wahhhhh!"

The same girl as before got up and said "Natsu you should not hit girls she is new and does not know how to fight you could have gone easy on he-." (Erza)

I dont want people thinking im weak so i got up and then all your see is ice form all around me and natsu as i said "This is our fight stay out of it!"

Im guessing she was mad cause she went and fought this girl with white hair she looked scary.

"Okay them im not gonna hold back, Fire dragon roar!"

I did not know how to fight so i just ran away from it and yelled "Ice-Make dragon:Freeze Lancers!"

I had hit his in his tummy and them he fell saying "Cheater you cheated."

I was done fighting because now my hair was fully white like that scary looking girl the ice around us melted and every one looked in shock at me cause of one my white hair and two natsu was beat by yet another girl.

It had gotten late and i was getting tired so i just sat at a table and whispered "Night night layla hope you get well."

At the mansion~

Normal pov~

All the maids ran around the house scared that they would get hurt because of how mad there master was he was very angry when he found out that Lucy had ran away.

Sadly all his anger went away when one of the maids walked up and said "M-Master im so sorry but i h-have some b-bad news."

She had told him how his wife had past away that very same day and how every thing they owned was his now and only his.

That very much made him happy now all he needed was his little puppet back and he was gonna get her back one way or another.

Kitty: Hope you guys like it please R&R cause i dont know if this is good or not but if it is Fav and follow! Sorry about miss spelled words or grammer


	2. Chapter 2

**Lucys pov~**

Once i had woken up i did not know where i was at it was strange so i got scaired the walls where pink and the bed was pink every thing was pink,why pink!?

"Oh Lucy-Chan your awake how do you like it is it pretty i thought i would be so i asked my sister to buy it for you since your new and all by the way im lisanna, lisanna Strauss!"

This girl had all white hair and it was really short she almost looked like a boy but she was to cute to be a boy but why would she buy someone she does not even know a house?

"Im Lucy and thank you for the house but why would you do that for someone you just met its not like we know each other or anything."

"Oh well i heard what you said to natsu about since you guys had are both dragon slayers you guys are family well my family,me my brother and sister are all take-over mage and well me and my sister are also demon that makes up family right?"

Wait she is also a demon how cool i hope we can be friends really good friends "T-Thank you i would really like to become really good friends with you!"

We had talked all morning long about randome things i told her all about my real mother and she told me about her brother and sister after a while i had asked her "Wanna go to the guild im kinda hungry and dont have any money..."

She thought for a moment before her lace light up with excitment as she jumped up and said "Wanna go on a mission with me it can be your first one and we can take natsu and gray it will be soooo much fun wanna come?"

I had not thought about going on missions but i sounded like fun so i could not say no "Okay but first i still wanna eat hehe!"

**Same pov~**

**Guild hall:**

Me and Lisanna walked into the guild and got greated by some people which was nice i felt happy.

We had walked up to natsu and gray and lisanna had said "Natsu,Gray lets go we are going on a mission with the new girl it will be her first one so lets make it fun."

I was shocked at how sweet lisanna sounded to them it was like she was talking to a baby when she talks to me she sounds so excited and happy it was a little different haha.

At first they just looked at me and then they said "well since it is your first we would like to come along!" That is when they noticed it "Hey why are you copying me ice freak!?" "Why are you copying _me_ flame brains!?"

I laughted while they fought it was pretty funny well that was until a huge chair that was lit on fire was thown at lisanna i was shocked that i just did what i could.

Ihad frozen the chair inches before it had hit her and well lets just say that her sister was not very happy she had a drak aure around her as she sat up and glared at natsu and gray "Are you okay lisanna?" I asked worried.

At first i was worried but then i was just as mad as mirajane was when she began to cry i had looked at mirajane to see if she was going to take care of it but it looked like she wanted to test me out so i let her.

I had froze the doors shut and the windows and well there was no way they where leaveing any time soon so i just opened my demon side,just a little thought i did not want to kill them.

I was covered in black and purple lights for a few seconds before i was left wearing tight jeans with combat boots and a black crop top **(remember she is only a kid)**.

As for my hair it was no longer blond but insead it was blond with black high lights i looked kinda nice.

Back to natsu and gray,where where just running any where they could but i always found them and when i did i hit them with my whip three times then poof i was back to my blond beautifull self and said "So hope you leaned your lesson!"

A lot of the guild laughted when gray and natsu both whinned but nodded there heads and walked back over to us and said "Lets go okay!"

We all walked over to the short man and said "We wanna go on a mission!"

It was my first mission so i was very excited for it I was so excited that the ground under me again turned to ice for some reson my emotions can take over my magic but that just means im happy!

"So what mission are we going on?" I asked.

They had looked at me and gray said "We are going to take down a dark mage but there is only one so it cant be that hard."

I was ecited the whole way there that i hardly got any sleep on the train, Natsu was wake but not really wanting to talk since he really could not.

Little did they know that is was going to be harder that they expected...

Kitty:Hey sorry i have not been updating it is just i have moved and im trying to keep up with school work hope you like this chapter!


End file.
